Komaru Naegi
Summary Komaru is the younger sister of Makoto Naegi and protagonist of the Danganronpa Spin-off: "Ultra Despair Girls". Once a former Middle School student, woth a very childish and optimistic personality, Komaru and the rest of her family were captured by The "Ultimate Despair", imprisoned inside an apartment for nearly 2 years, and used as a motive for the "Killing school Life" in the original Danganronpa. Though she is released with the help of the Future Foundation, she is recaptured and forced to play a demon hunting game, where kids kill adults (oh and she counts as an adult). Fortunately, she has a Hacking Gun given by the future foundation before her capture that allows her to defend herself against enemies. She eventually, even matures and becomes less negative and more courageous as the game ends. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A. At least 8-C, likely High 8-C with the Hacking Gun Name: Komaru Naegi, Nicknamed "Omaru" (by Toko Fukawa), and Dekomaru (by Genocider Syo) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Female Age: '''18 '''Classification: Human, Normal High School Girl (formerly Middle School student), Captive, and "Demon" according to the "Warriors of Hope" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman with Hacking Gun, Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Fire Manipulation (Via the BURN bullet), Electricity Manipulation (Via the PARALYZE bullet) , Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technology Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level physically (Should be comparable to Chiaki Nanami). At least Building level+, likely Large Building level with the Hacking Gun (Can destroy countless Monokuma Units with ease and defeat the Warriors of Hope's Robots) Speed: At least Superhuman with Supersonic combat/reaction speed (Can fight and keep up with Monokuma Units) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived a helicopter crash seemingly unharmed, though she was knocked out for two days from exhaustion) Stamina: Average Range: Dozens of meters (Shot a large enemy across an airship) Standard Equipment: Megaphone Hacking Gun along with various word bullets Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The Hacking Gun fires Programming Codes in an Electromagnetic Wave which hacks the targets mechanisms on contact. For that reason, the Hacking Gun can only work on Machines (Such as Monokuma or the Warriors of Hope Robots), anyone who isn't a machine is immune to most of the Gun's effects, though it is shown that objects, such as Toko's taser can be hacked as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Types of Bullets: *'BREAK:' The simplest offensive function of the Hacking Gun. Komaru fires a blue orb in which knocks enemies on contact and make them explode. *'BURN:' Another offensive function that does less damage than the break bullet but can be fire at a mush faster rate (Like a machine gun). Bullets are red orbs. *'PARALYZE:' Another Offensive Function that fires a mid-range field of Electricity that can shock enemies on contact and can spread if an enemy is standing on water (Can also hurt Komaru if she's also standing on water) *'KNOCKBACK:' An Offensive Function that has little range and damage, but with enough power to blow enemies and projectiles a good distance away from Komaru. *'DANCE:' An Assist Function that causes the enemy to dance, leaving the enemy helpless. *'LINK:' An Assist Function that allows Komaru to temporarily gain control of a single enemy. Bullet looks like a rainbow colored heart. *'MOVE:' The Most Basic Assist Function. Komaru uses it to turn on machines, and can also be used offensively (like turning on a car that rams itself onto enemies) *'DETECT:' An Assist Function that acts like a Flashlight. Used to see things that can't be seen clearly. *'HOPE:' A Special Offensive bullet where Komaru charges up a Break Bullet and Toko uses her Taser to Charge up the Hacking Gun, leading to an Attack that's powerful to destroy a giant robot. (used on Big Bang Monokuma) (Toko required for this attack) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8